


Love you more

by Readerofallanimefanfic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofallanimefanfic1/pseuds/Readerofallanimefanfic1
Summary: Two love birds sitting outside telling each other 'I love you.'
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Love you more

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and sweet fic of our fav. Owls

"Y'know Kaashi I love you." Bokuto plays with his curly haired love as they stare at the star filled night.

"I love you too Bokuto-san," he replies softly.

"More than Onigiri?"

"Yes Bokuto-san."

"More than writing?"

"Of course Bokuto-san."

"More than-"

"More than anything you can ever thing of Koutarou."

"Re-really?" Bokuto stutters, blush finding his cheeks.

"Yes." Akaashi replies simply. "What about you Bokuto-san?"

"M-me?"

"Yeah what do you love me more then?"

"I love you more than owls. And meat and a perfect set even if it did come from you. I'd still love you more."

"Really now?" Akaashi chuckles at his love's claim. 

"Yeah I even love you more then there are stars in the sky."

"That's a lot Bokuto-san," Akaashi muses.

"I know but you're worth it," Bokuto says kissing him on the forehead.

"Thanks," Akaashi whispers as the two of them fall back in silence watching the dark night sky.


End file.
